


Won't You Be My Neighbor?

by PerpetualSpinster



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Black Character(s), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Neighbors, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSpinster/pseuds/PerpetualSpinster
Summary: You live next door to a neighbor who continues to disturb your restful weekends.  Confronting him does little to solve the situation but create a new habit.
Relationships: Jason Momoa/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Won't You Be My Neighbor?

_ Vroom Vrooooom!! _

Your eyes squeezed tightly in annoyance before you started to buck your blankets off of your body, punching your bed in aggravation. Every weekend it’s the same thing: at 7 am your sleep is disrupted by the violent roar of a motorcycle engine. You just moved in to your new place a month ago and at first you assumed that the disturbance would be temporary. People work on their vehicles on the weekend, and testing things may require a few loud repetitious sounds. But EVERY weekend? The two days out of the week you get to be able to sleep without an alarm blaring and you still have to wake like its a work day.

Today was even worse because it sounded like it was right outside your window. The funk of fumes made you cough while you got up to look out your window. No one was outside but you put your shoes on anyway. No way were you taking this lying down.

No shame in your bonnet game, you walked out in your pajama shorts, tank and slippers to survey your surroundings in the parking lot. You see some guy hunched over a big old looking bike, his back turned to you.

You marched over to him without abandon, building up your month's worth of frustration to fire off at him.

"Hey man!"

The putter of the engine must've drowned out your words so you shouted again.

"Hey! You know what the hell time it is? Some people are tryna sleep!" you said to the back of his messy man bun.

He turned his face to you slowly with a raised eyebrow, looking amused as his eyes settled on your slippers.

You felt self-conscious, taking a step backward and crossing your arms. "I had to hear you tinkering at this garbage at ungodly hours for a month!"

He reached for the ignition and turns the motorcycle off. 

"It’s not garbage. It’s vintage."

His voice boomed in the newfound silence, throwing you off your anger rhythm. He wipes his dirty hands against his well worn jeans as he comes to a standing, towering over you like a giant. 

You felt a wave of vertigo just looking at him but remained on subject. "Looks old, like it should be thrown away."

He crossed his arms bouncing momentarily on his toes just making him grander. "Perhaps you have heard of a concept called recycling, refurbishing, or reusing. Just because something has lost its luster doesnt mean its a pile of junk."

“Well excuse me for liking the finer things in life. Couldn’t kill you to trade this in for something better and less noisy! So keep it down in the meantime.” You walked off in a huff, scraping the soft soles of your slippers across the pavement.

“Nice to meet you too neighbor, the name is Jason! I could show you how to sew that hole in your shorts too since you like the finer things!”

You stopped suddenly, sticking your butt out to look at the supposed hole.

“Don’t worry. Looks good.” His voice dipped into a tone that sounded predatory. You walked backwards glaring at him as you made your way back around the corner out of his line of sight. 

You stopped for a second to feel your behind and come across the hole you got roasted on. You kiss your teeth, feeling yourself get warm with embarrassment. It didn’t matter to you because sleep clothes aren’t supposed to always be fancy schmancy. You peeked around the corner and spied on him as he worked. He had the nerve to talk about anyone with his dusty olive green Henley on with the sleeves rolled up, showing off his large forearms and that geometric tattoo. You couldn’t care less about his opinion, long as his motor keeps quiet.    
The next weekend, you stayed out hella late catching up with friends after work. Happy hour was popping and you are a sucker for discounted drinks, especially when they are as good as the ones at your favorite bar. Your Lyft dropped you off in front of your place at 3 AM and you trudged to your front door and catch a glimpse of something in your peripheral as you dug out your keys. On top of the trash bag there was a note scrawled on a piece of paper that says RECYCLE.

“What the fuck?” you say out loud and picked up the note, turning it over you see the signature -Neighbor J. 

You balled up the paper. “Oh you think you run my life now? Where the hell he get the nerve even coming up to my front door. He don’t know me, but he will!” You cursed out the air, practicing what you plan to say to him next time you see him and plotting your next moves.

A few hours later, morning broke and so did your peace. A loud banging at your door makes your heart race from surprise. You prayed silently that it’s no police as you bounded toward your door and look through the peephole. 

You jumped back just as fast when you recognize the face, snatching your bonnet off and fingering your curls loose to be more presentable. You scuttled over to a nearby mirror to check that your shirt had no stains, and shorts no holes. All looked clear but you didn’t want to open the door in loosely fitted mickey mouse pajama bottoms, changing fast into some boy shorts.

After a quick change, you finally answered the door, to be greeted by his broad back. He wore a tank top today, mauve pink of all colors, giving a full show to the power he packed in his arms. Plus his hair was out of its man bun, showing off its waves, looking so touchable. His jeans and boots looked like the same ones from the last time you saw him. You chuckle to yourself over his laziness.

He turned to you like a shampoo commercial with his hands on his hips. “You put your crap on my bike?”

You crossed your arms and leaned on your frame, shrugging. “No idea what you’re talking about.

He pulls a cardboard box from beside him with empty water bottles and old cereal boxes. 

“You think it’s funny, playing crap Jenga on my property?”

You rolled your eyes. “It’s not crap, it’s reusable, remember? Look, I got your note about recycling. I just wanted to let you know I am way ahead of you. My contributions are better than that gas you spew in the air from your bike.”

“Single use plastics are one of the biggest contributors to the destruction of earth’s ecosystems. Why the hell would you waste money on them anyway? Get a filter and a steel bottle-”

“Please! Can you stop telling me what to do like I ain’t grown! I know how sustainability works, that’s why I’m re-cy-cling! Now if that’s suddenly a bad to do, I’ll Google that, but you ain’t God here.”

His stare read threatening to you, but you weren’t afraid of him trying you. He seemed to be the type to not be challenged often and you yourself loved a challenge. Multitasking the stare down, you memorize his facial features from his shaggy facial hair to the break in his eyebrow from an old scar. 

You work your neck for emphasis. “Are we done here?”

He scoffs, kicking the box toward you before strolling off. “Stop using single use plastics.”

“Ok, George of the Jungle!” You taunt, sending him off with a wave. Closing your door, you laugh out loud, giving a fist pump to the air. You won this round whether he acknowledges it or not. Plus you never heard that engine all day afterwards, catching up on your rest.

\--

A couple weekends passed and one hungry morning you realize you’re low on food to eat. You can’t chill on an empty stomach so you get your stuff to head out to your car. 

The sky was cloudy that day, making you yawn involuntarily as you start your engine. It sputters, trying to turn over, but won’t kick off. You tried this four or five more times before you sit back, punching your steering wheel. Of all days for this to happen, today ain’t it. 

Suddenly the roar of a motorbike distracted you in the distance and a horrible thought passes your brain. Jason knew his way around a motorbike, so a car shouldn’t be too different, right?

You get out the car and stomp towards the other end of the parking lot where you see you neighbor mounting his motorbike.

“Hey! Hey!” You yelled out, waving him down. He saw and you notice his shoulders jump a little as a smile crawls across his face. You weren’t expecting that reaction.

“I’m gonna be outta your hair, I got my girl fixed up and I’m taking her for a spin. Continue to catch your beauty sleep, doll,” he says sarcastically.

You look at his bike and gave the tire a kick. "I'm not worried about that. Glad you got it up and running."

Jason turned off the engine and scratched his beard, coming to a standing. "What’s going on?"

You shrug, making Jason laugh hard.

"Now I really know something is up. This is the first time you are speechless AND the last thing you said was nice? What did you do?"

You tried to fight your attitude because you still needed to ask if he could help you.

"I mean, I still think the bike looks rusty and dusty. Can’t tell it from some junkyard scrap but hey, there’s a pulse!"

Jason pointed at you, clicking his tongue. "And a good morning to you as well." He kicks on his motor again and begins to move.

"Wait wait!" You shouted.

He turns the bike off again. "Sweetheart, I got little patience."

You groan. "My car won't start. I was hoping you could give it a look."

“DO I look like a mechanic?” he asks, leaning forward on his bike.

You stared at him dumbfounded. “You literally work on this bike all the time! No one is doing that shit without some experience!”

“A motorcycle is not a car, ma’am,” he said. “Apples and oranges. Hell, their practically fishes and trees!”

“Do you really wanna insult my intelligence?”

Jason held his hands up in the air. “I don’t have to do anything when it comes to you. You come with drama and mess in tow, and I’m tired of hearing it, if we’re being honest.” He got up from his bike, heading in the opposite direction on you.

A raindrop on your face snapped you back to reality and by the time you looked up the clouds opened up their floodgates.

You covered your head. “Dammit! Jason!” 

You ran after him as he continued to stomp on to his place. “There’s a thing called humility and being a good neighbor and something tells me you haven’t learned that before.” He stops in the middle of his yard whipping around to face you. His hair soaked in rain yet maintaining its wave intrigued you. Most people look like a sad dog in the rain, but the wetness amplified his stoic appeal.

“You’re spoiled,” he says, rain falling off his lips as he enunciated.

“I need help! That’s all I’m asking!” 

“You don’t ask! You demand! You demand I be quiet and play childish games when people call you out.” His voice became more aggressive with demonstrative movement to emphasize his words.

You clasped your hands together. “Oh! Well it looks like you’re just used to doing shit YOUR way, and no one had the BALLS to step to you. Well I am, so what?” 

You step right under his nose, rain from his body drops in your face. He looked down at you amused.

“You better run along before you do something you can’t take back,” he warns.

“I don’t have regrets, just learned lessons. So what you got?”

“What I got?”

“Yeah, what-”

His lips crashed into yours with momentum and strength. His hands gripped your arms a little too tightly, making your hands splay in a shocked manner, unable to move. His force mixed with the weather conditions made it hard to breathe and your will to do so causes you to push him back with as much strength as you can.

“What the FUCK WAS THAT?!” You scream, wiping your mouth to no avail.

He stands there frozen, breathing hard. “I don’t know what to say.”

“Like hell you don’t! This the shit I’m saying!” You gawk at him, seeing his shirt cling to his body as the rain weighs down the fabric. Jason whipped his hair back unapologetically. 

“I told you. You’re spoiled. I don’t kiss your ass, so you’re mad.”

“I don’t remember asking you to kiss me at all, did I?”

He shrugs. “I didn’t ask you to get in my face and threaten me, yet here we are. Go dry off,” he says, taking himself back to his place and leaving you in the rain.

\--

Later that night, you’re in the midst of finishing up twisting your hair for the night when you hear the familiar sound of an engine blaring.

You check the time, 12:35 AM. You’re instantly fuming, twirling a mad finger around your last twist end and putting on your robe. 

Stomping outside, you see him clear as day, outlined by the parking lot lights. Jason sits on his bike revving it over and over as you walked closer and closer. You get about 30 feet away from him when he turns the bike off.

“You fucking get on my damn nerves. I’m sick of this!” You shout at him. 

He got off his bike, standing with his hands in his pockets. Soon as you were within arms length, you raise your hand and bring it to the back of his neck, pulling him into you. You were ready this time, opening up to take hi essence in with your own. Your fingers clutch the roots of his hair, pulling yourself up to him as much as possible until he helped you. Wrapping his arms around your waist, he doesn’t miss a beat in your mouth as he lifts you to his level and you wrap your arms around his neck. You bit his lips, groaning into his mouth excitedly. 

“I told you, I step up if you try me.” you say.

He licks his wounded lips, eyes heavy with anguish. “And I can take a hit, if necessary.”

You both stumble back to your place, fighting to feel each other’s skin quicker than you could get undressed. You let your robe fall off at the door.

Your scratch at the bottom of Jason’s shirt, pulling it up as he surrenders his arms to your tugs, shaking his hair loose once you’ve freed him.

He pulled your hair back roughly, exposing your neck to his tongue grazing the pulse point of your neck. Your nails dig into his hips as you fight the ticklish sensation, making him groan.

“Watch those claws, kitty,” he warns, taking liberties with your body. The palms of his hands feel rough against your stomach when he traces your curves up to your breasts. You breathe erratically, feeling the warm arousal build as your nipples greet his fingertips, but you pushed him back roughly. As he stumbles, he looks at you defensively.

“Am I moving too fast?” He asks as his chest rises and falls heavily. You take your shirt off, standing in just your underwear. He starts to unbutton his pants…

“Stop! Don’t.” You command.

He freezes in mid zipper pull, looking frustrated. “Look if this ain’t happening, just-”

“Did I say nothing is happening? I told you to stop. And it would be good if you just listened, for once,” you say, dropping your voice lower and quieter. You walked up to him, moving his hand aside, pushing him against the wall.

“You find me attractive, right?” You ask as your fingers find his zipper and pull it the rest of the way down.

He keeps his poker face as you stare him down. “I do. You’re very sexy.”

As he admits this, your palm slides down his stomach and under his waistband. Under your touch you feel him grow, making your heart skip.

“Not sexy enough. You still got some growing up to do I see,” you reply as you pull his bottoms down, letting his dick recoil from its boundaries. 

Jason exhales sharply, bracing his back against the wall. “You don’t have to.”

You settle down to your knees, observing the specimen before you, gripping his shaft as you look up at him. “You don’t want me to?”

His hair framing his face, he pulls it back taking a deep breath. “You got my dick in your hands, and you think I’m backing down now?”

“Then tell me what you want me to do…” You say quietly, biting your lip as you watch him while stroking him, blowing slowly along his length, lips puckered and tempting.

He reached for the top of your head gently massaging your scalp. “I want that big mouth to show me what it can do.”

You smirk, letting your tongue flutter around his tip, warming him up. You feel his scalp massage slow as your lips softly kiss his member. His head falls backward as you open your mouth wider, swallowing his girth deeper. You look up at him, massaging his balls. 

“Oh God, you’re amazing. Your mouth so soft,” he moans, looking down at you, jutting his hips towards your face minutely. 

You allow your throat to open a bit more, taking hold of his thighs as he pushes himself into your mouth deeper. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful. Just look at you.” He pulls out of you, bending down to take you in for a kiss. He tastes himself within your mouth, fully devouring your mouth in a kiss. You hold his hands against your face as he embraces you, feeling overwhelmed with passion.

“Fuck me, now.” You growl into his face, getting up. He pushes you against the wall he once stood, pulling your underwear down to your ankles, you steady your hands on his wide shoulders. 

He stands up looking you deep into your eyes as you reach for his dick, coaxing him to move on, but he grabs your wrists, setting them on his shoulders. 

“You’re too impatient,” He says, running his finger across your cheek, nuzzling his nose against yours. 

You exhale. “Damn right I am. The one thing we can get along about, you’re trying to postpone.”

He chuckles, feeling between your thighs. “You’re this wet for me? You like me more than I thought.”

You roll your eyes, closing them when his fingers fit so easily inside of you, digging your nails into his shoulders. “Maybe I just like the sex. Thought of that?”

He shrugs. “Let’s see what fits and talk later. Your pink looks real good.” 

He grips his hands under you, lifting you and wrapping your legs around his waist in one movement.

As he holds you, you feel for his dick, helping to guide his tip to your entrance.

“Teamwork, right?” You gasp as he spreads you wider, pushing himself inside of you. You exclaim, gripping the back of his neck for dear life.

“Did I hurt you?” He asks.

You shake your head. “No, keep going. I want more.”

He obeys, pushing further inside your walls. 

“That’s it baby, deeper.” You encourage him, you tighten up around him as your body relaxes to the new sensation.

Jason’s hands travel around your back, holding you close as works his length into you, working his hips like it’s his job.

“Ah, your pussy is so good baby.” Jason moans in your ears.

“This pussy is good to you cuz that dick. Give it to me, harder.”

Jason rams his length inside you, holding still as you writhe, repeating the action over and over.

“Yes, oh yes,” you cry out, feeling tears reach the corners of your eyes, feeling a wave of pleasure creep and spread throughout your body.

Jason pounds your deeper, harder as you cry out, digging into his back, he pulls your mouth to his, kissing you passionately. 

“You take me so well. I knew you were tough. Keep cumming, I want all of you on me,” he says. You cover his mouth.

“Shut up, or I won’t stop,” you feel your body buckle under the pressure. It became too much.

Jason opens his mouth, sucking two of your fingers as his pace quickens.

“I’m close baby, hang on.” Jason cautions, gripping your breasts and he rests into the crook of your neck, giving all of himself into you.

His hand moves between your breasts, tracing your sweat with his lips. He grunts with a guttural tone, “Looks good.”

“Pull…” you say weakly between breaths, barely able to think straight. Your body feels like it’s floating away from you as you hit another orgasm before you feel yourself go empty. You look down to see Jason jacking against your stomach, strips of white paint your belly as he howls in euphoria.

You notice your heartbeat for the first time, pounding in your chest but you felt no stress. Your mind is hazy as Jason talks but you can’t fully register what he’s saying. He holds your face, looking concerned as he picks you up to take you to his bedroom lying you down.

You feel a towel on your stomach as you lay on your back, completely checked out of your surroundings.

“Sure, you can spend the night, no problem.” Jason says half-jokingly as he crawls to the other side of the bed, pulling a blanket over the both of you. You feel his hands in your hair, gentle massaging your curls as your eyes close.

The next morning, you wake with a fright, feeling this arm laid across your waist like a boa constrictor. A snore behind your head makes you nearly jump out of bed.

“Good morning, beautiful,” a gruff sounding Jason stretches, kissing your shoulder.

“Whoa, whoa. Don’t do that,” you say, sitting up and covering yourself in your section of the blanket.

Jason tousles his hair, moving closer to you. “Oh no? I can’t initiate this time?”

You push his face back. “You can’t initiate ever! This isn’t a back to back thing, so don’t think you got rights to me. Where are my clothes?”

You see your drawers, robe and shirt by the front door. “Can you close your eyes as I get my stuff?”

Jason lays back with his hands behind his head. “Take the blanket. I don’t mind my body being out.”

You make a face. “Ew, just close your eyes and turn your head.” Jason covers his face like he’s getting ready to play Tag.

You gather your panties, slipping them on.

“You don’t have to run off so fast, we were just getting to know each other better.” JAson says behind his hands.

You talk through your shirt. “Bullshit. Don’t make this bigger than it is.”

Jason drops his hands. “So there’s nothing to discuss?” 

You shrug your robe on, running your fingers over your twists that are now sexed over and slept on as best you could. “I’ve already forgotten what we are talking about.”

He nods. “Well I am glad you got function back to your legs.” He smiles widely.

You groan. “Happens all the time, you aren’t special. And take your trash out, smells like shit in here.”

“That’s just sex in the air, sweetheart.” Jason waves you goodbye as you flip him off, walking out the door. When you reach your place, you take a deep breath, feeling the aftermath of last night coursing through your body still. You felt positively sore, like after a good workout. It replays in your head over and over; his hands on your body, his deep kisses, his taste. You shake your head, trying to free your mind. No way is he taking up any space in your memory. It’s over and done. You take the morning to shower off, somewhat thoughtfully.

The next day you got ready for work, feeling better than you had in a while. Dick was not the reason, so you thought. You felt all around more positive until your peace became disturbed.

“No, no, no, NO!” You yell out. “It’s not even the fucking weekend!”

You pick up your purse, looking for your keys. You curse yourself for keeping car keys and house keys separate until you remember you are without a working vehicle.

“FUCK!” You didn’t want to see, you wouldn’t. You’ll text your job and tell them what’s up and call a car. Problem solved. 

You get out of your place, locking the door and notice the hood of your car up and Jason sitting in the front seat.

He turns off the engine, closing the hood, leaning on the car as he looked at you. “Turns out I know cars after all.”

“Am I supposed to say thank you? For stealing my keys?” you say with a sour disposition.

He tosses the keys in the air, catching them. “You left them at my place. I thought it was an invitation.”

“None of it was an invitation. Give them to me.” You walk up to him with your hand out like a three year old. When he drops them in your hand, he doesn’t let go.

“Say….”

You tighten your lips for what felt like an eternity until you say, “Thanks!”

He lets go with a smile and walks away. “I swear I was gonna do it regardless, but you had to initiate so…”

“You kissed me first!” you shout a little too loudly for a neighborhood.

He looks back winking at you. “And don’t throw something away that’s reusable.”


End file.
